Kidz Bop 39 Tracklist
Released on January 18, 2019 Kidz Bop 39 Tracklist # I Like It # No Brainer # Girls Like You # Breathin # Youngblood # In My Feelings # Happier # Beautiful # Lost In Japan # High Hopes # Better Now # Eastside # Back To You # Natural # One Kiss # Love Lies # This Is Me (From The Greatest Showman) Target Exclusive Bonus Tracks # Lie # Delicate # I'm A Mess # Remind Me To Forget Barnes And Noble Bonus Tracks # Growing Pains # Done For Me ITunes, Spotify, Mejer, Youtube & Amazon Exclusive Bonus Track # Sit Next To Me Walmart Exclusive Bonus Tracks # Believer # Sorry Not Sorry # That’s What I Like # Castle On The Hill # 24K Magic Meijer Exclusive Bonus Tracks # Alone # Sit Next To Me Blue Moose Bonus Track # Side Effects Trivia * The songs "In My Feelings", "Youngblood", "Better Now", "Sit Next To Me", "Lost In Japan", "Eastside" and "Happier" are in a different pitch. * The songs "I Like It", "High Hopes", "One Kiss", "Breathin", "No Brainer", "Natural", "This Is Me", "Girls Like You", "Loves Lies", "Back To You, "Beautiful", the Target bonus tracks "Lie", "Remind Me To Forget", "I'm A Mess", "Delicate", the Meijer bonus track "Alone", the Blue Moose bonus track "Side Effects", and The Barnes and Noble bonus tracks "Growing Pains", "Done For Me" are in a normal pitch. * The lyrics to the song Happier was not changed in the album. * This album was supposed to be released on October 12, 2018, but then it got delayed. The release got pushed all the way to January 18, 2019. * This is the first album to have Barnes And Noble Bonus Tracks. * This album is also the first album to have Meijer bonus tracks. * This album is also the first album to have a Blue Moose bonus track. * In the commercial, Ashton, Max, Lois, Twinkle and Mia from Kidz Bop UK can be seen in the background in some scenes. * A new Kidz Bop kid, Jacob, can also be seen in the commercial. * This is the last album to feature Cooper Hounshell, Ahnya, Freddy Pomee and Shane Davis as Kidz Bop kids. * This is the first time since Kidz Bop 31 that the commercial was 1 minute. * "Sit Next To Me" is a bonus track for multiple platforms including Spotify, iTunes, youtube, Amazon Music, and Meijer. * This is the first album since Kidz Bop 26 To Have Multiple Bonus Tracks. * "Broken" and "Lucid Dreams " must had been scrapped off this album for unknown reasons, because you can hear some of the other kids that left, like Shane and Freddy. Both of those songs were released as singles. * This is the first album to have the main track listing to have 17+ songs since Kidz Bop 17. * Exclusive songs from other stores like Target, Barnes And Noble and Meijer are also on the Bullmoose exclusive. These songs are Delicate, Growing Pains, Remind Me To Forget, Done For Me, Alone, Sit Next To Me and Lie. They also have a bonus track that is a Bullmoose exclusive which is Side Effects. * I'm A Mess is the only bonus track from any store that isn't on the Bullmoose exclusive. Category:Kidz Bop Albums